


Starting A Trend

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale really, really want to get married, but they’re afraid of what will happen if heaven and hell find out.Then they find out their bosses did it first.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Starting A Trend

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale live together in their South Downs cottage in this

“Aziraphale,” Crowley says to the mirror. He clears his throat. No, that won’t do, much too formal. He’s known Aziraphale for hundreds of thousands of years, and this will be the most important moment in their life together. 

“Angel,” he starts again. There, that’s better. “Angel, my angel, my beautiful, perfect angel.” Just thinking about Aziraphale is making Crowley mushy and he can feel a dopey smile appear on his face. 

“Angel I love you. I’ve loved you for over six thousand years. You are my everything and I can’t imagine life without you.” He fumbles to pull out the ring box. “Will you marry me?” 

It sounds so stupid when he says it out loud. Aziraphale deserves the world and more, and he has to make this perfect.

Crowley’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and his favorite voice calling into the house, “Crowley, dear, are you there?”

Like a puppy who just heard it’s beloved human return, Crowley instinctively turns to the door with a huge smile on his face. Aziraphale is home!

“In here angel!” Crowley shouts, and there is the sound of footsteps followed by a sight he never gets tired of seeing. 

It’s Aziraphale, blue eyes sparkling, curly hair glowing, an award winning smile on his face. Every time Crowley sees him he goes weak in the knees.

“Hello love,” Aziraphale greets, walking over and placing a kiss on Crowley’s cheek. 

“Hi angel,” Crowley replies, and if he were a cartoon character there would be hearts in his eyes. 

“The garden out front looks beautiful today,” Aziraphale comments, and Crowely decides not to tell him that he spent at least three hours that afternoon yelling at the plants there.

Aziraphale notices the box in Crowley’s hand and gives the demon an almost sad look. “Oh Crowley, were you practicing again?”

Crowley looks sheepish. “I want to marry you so bad angel. Every time I look at your hands and don’t see my ring there it breaks my heart.”

Aziraphale takes Crowley’s face in his hands and kisses him. “We live together, I call you my husband, isn’t that enough?”

Crowley shakes his head. “No. I want all of it angel. I want to propose and get matching rings, and let everyone know, the whole world.”

“But if heaven and hell found out.....” Aziraphale begins.

“I know, I _know_ ,” Crowley cuts Aziraphale off. He sighs. “But I won’t be satisfied until we’re married for _real_.”

Aziraphale kisses him again. “I know how you feel, and I feel the exact same way.”

Crowley grins at him, and this time it’s him who initiates the kiss. “I love you angel.”

Aziraphale makes a happy little noise. “I love you too.” 

They stay that way for a moment, before Aziraphale seems to remember something. 

“Oh dear, I almost forgot. I have a meeting with heaven soon.”

Crowley groans. “Ugh, and I have to meet with hell.” He makes another noise of frustration and Aziraphale smiles at him. “The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back,” he points out. 

Crowley smiles back at him teasingly. “You know, we don’t have to go. We could just stay here instead. I could say I never got the memo.” 

Aziraphale laughs. “And what about me then? What would be my excuse?” 

Crowley pulls him close by the waist. “You could say I tempted you.” He leans down to kiss Aziraphale's neck. “You could say it was all a demons fault.” 

Aziraphale hums, but then comes to his senses and pushes Crowley away. “I’m sorry, but I really can’t. I’m already on thin ice with Gabriel as it is, and I really don’t want to push it.” He gives Crowley a quick kiss goodbye, and in a puff of white smoke, he’s gone. 

Crowley sighs, and in another puff of smoke, this one black, he is gone as well. 

***************

Crowley is planning out another way to propose to Aziraphale when he notices it. 

Right there on Beelzbub’s finger. A ring. 

It’s a simple black band that glows lavender purple when it hits what little light hell has, and Crowley wonders why he’s never noticed it before.

How long has Beelzbub had that ring? How long have they been wearing it? And what could it possibly mean? Beelzbub isn’t one for jewelry, so it’s got to symbolize something very important. 

For the rest of the meeting, Crowley’s eyes stay on Beelzbub’s ring. He can’t look away from it, and his mind spins with trying to figure out what it could be for. 

***************

Gabriel is wearing a ring. 

Aziraphale notices it almost immediately, mostly because Gabriel has never worn a single piece of jewelry his entire life. 

It’s a simple lavender purple band that keeps glowing a deep red that’s almost black whenever it hits heavens many lights. 

The blinking of light purple to reddish black is distracting to Aziraphale the same way a laser light is distracting to a cat, he can’t tear his eyes away from it. 

What does it mean? Gabriel never wears jewelry, so it must symbolize something important. And why is Aziraphale just now noticing it? Had Gabriel started wearing it only recently, or was Aziraphale only just now noticing it for the very first time? 

For the rest of the meeting Aziraphale remains distracted by the ring, mind whirring with ideas on what it could be for.

***************

“Beelzbub has a ring.” 

Crowley is resting on the couch with his head in Aziraphale’s lap as the angel reads a book when he remembers what he couldn’t take his mind off of. 

Aziraphale’s eyes go wide and he closes his book, marking his spot with his thumb. “That’s funny. Gabriel has a ring too.” 

“What’s it look like?” Crowley asked, suddenly very interested in where this conversation was going. 

“Light purple,” Aziraphale replies. “Kept flashing a dark red in the light though.” 

There’s a long silence from Crowley. 

Aziraphale looks down at him in concern. “What is it?”

“Beelzbub’s ring was the exact reverse,” Crowley tells him. “A dark red that kept lighting up light purple.”

There’s a long silence as the truth slowly dawns on them. 

“Those _bastards_!” Crowley shouts, breaking the silence with his anger, sitting bolt upright. 

“Those absolute fucking _bastards_ !” He shouts again, yellow snake eyes flashing. He’s practically shaking in rage. “All this time, all this time, I’ve wanted to marry you, but couldn’t because “ _oh what would heaven and hell think_ ” but they—they—those _BASTARDS_!” 

He shoots to his feet, hands balling up into fists. “Angel can you _believe_ —“ 

He turns to face Aziraphale and freezes. 

His angel is down on one knee, holding open a little black box. 

All the anger is gone, and tears spring to Crowley’s eyes. “Angel.........” He swallows a lump in his throat. “You have your own ring?” 

Aziraphale gives a little nod, that playful smile that Crowley loves so much tugging at his lips. 

“But I was going to propose to you,” Crowley is smiling so big it hurts.

“Beat you to it,” Aziraphale says softly, and Crowley let’s out a happy little sob. 

“I’ve wanted for so long to ask this, and now I finally can.” Aziraphale clears his throat. “Anthony J. Crowley, will you marry me?” 

Crowley falls to his knees in front of Aziraphale, tears of joy streaming down his face. 

“Yes,” he chokes out, nodding hard. “ _Yes_.” He laughs a little. “Yes angel, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, of course.” 

Aziraphale kisses away Crowley’s tears, sliding the ring onto the demon’s finger before kissing the back of his hand. 

“I love you so much Crowley,” Aziraphale says between kissing Crowley hard on the mouth. “My perfect Crowley. My _husband_.” 

Crowley feels like he’s floating on a fluffy pink cloud. “Husband,” he repeats dreamily. He and Aziraphale can be husbands now for real, _are_ husbands now for real. He’s so happy and drunk on love that all he can do is kiss Aziraphale over and over and over and over again. 

Aziraphale his angel. 

Aziraphale his _husband_. Finally, _finally_ his husband. 

*****************

“You’re wearing a ring.”

It’s the next heavenly meeting, and Gabriel is glaring daggers at Aziraphale’s hand. 

Aziraphale beams and holds out his hand to show it off. The ring is in the shape of a snake. “Isn’t it lovely?”

Gabriel pulls a face. “Did that -- that _Crowley_ give it to you?” He says Crowley’s name the same way one might say “dog shit.” 

“Yes he did.” Aziraphale’s voice is filled with pride. “When he proposed.” 

Gabriel chokes. “Excuse me?”

Aziraphale rolls his eyes. “Oh please, don’t act like an angel and a demon being married is the end of the world.”

“But it _is_.”

“Says the angel married to Lord Beelzbub.” 

For possibly the very first time in his life, Gabriel goes completely silent, and Aziraphale feels like he’s won a small but satisfying victory. 

***************

“What’s with the ring?” Beelzbub gestures to Crowley’s hand. 

Crowley’s face instantly melts into a fond smile as he admires the ring on his finger. It has a small diamond in the middle in the shape of a star, with white wings on either side. 

“Aziraphale proposed.” His voice is full of joy. 

Beelzbub looks disgusted. 

“Oh don’t get like that,” Crowley tells them. “If I’m not mistaken, you and Gabriel did it first.” 

Beelzbub suddenly looks panicked. They quickly leave the room without another word, and Crowley grins to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this post of mine:
> 
> https://somethingscarlet13.tumblr.com/post/186098718040/crowley-and-aziraphale-really-really-wanna-get


End file.
